


Negative Spaces

by Pouncer



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/pseuds/Pouncer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next thing Spencer knew, Ryan was fitting himself against Spencer's body, filling the negative spaces with rangy limbs.</p><p>Disclaimer: The people are real. The story is fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Spaces

It was raining out, or, not rain exactly: mist, dampening Spencer's hair as he walked back to the bus after a breakfast where he'd had to decline _kippers_, of all things. He huddled into his leather jacket, mentally grumbling about jet lag and their hectic tour schedule.

He actually yawned as he opened the bus door and went to slump into the couch. Brendon and Jon were off somewhere, probably scoping out the local curry shops for lunch – freaks – and the couch was so _cozy_, a blanket laid across the top as if it were waiting for Spencer's hands to tug it across his legs.

Fatigue crashed over him in waves, too strong to be resisted. Before he could go under, Ryan entered, his peach scarf wrapped tighter than usual around his throat.

"Move over," Ryan said.

Spencer resisted Ryan's shoves. "No. 'Was here first." Long experience defending his territory decreed firmness was his only hope.

The tip of Ryan's nose curled up, and he sighed. The next thing Spencer knew, Ryan was fitting himself against Spencer's body, filling the negative spaces with rangy limbs.

Not that resolve ever worked when Ryan was determined.

Ryan tucked his nose into the spot where Spencer's neck met his collarbone, petting at Spencer's beard when he yelped.

"Tired," Ryan said.

"Yeah," Spencer nodded.

Heat seeped between them, and Spencer could feel Ryan's body relaxing, degree by degree. Spencer let himself sink deeper into the cushions, adjusted the blanket. Ryan's heartbeat thumped against Spencer's side, and his leg was thrown over Spencer's thigh.

It was raining out, and chilly. Spencer curled his arms around Ryan's back, buried his face in dark hair, and gave into his hunger for sleep.

Ryan would be there when Spencer awoke. The two of them, together, just like always.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Arsenic, who asked for Ryan/Spencer and comfort.
> 
> Disclaimer Redux: This never happened. I made it up. Don't google yourself or your friends (and if you do, please don't tell me).
> 
> Feedback, positive or negative, is better than a nap on a rainy day.


End file.
